Post it notes
by SithelfJen
Summary: Sometimes a post it note is more important than a National Briefing.


**Title:** Post it notes  
**author:** Just Jenn  
**Fandom:** NCIS  
**Pairing:** None  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warning/Spoilers:** NCIS season three. AU! Jenny bashing.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.  
**Summary:** Sometimes a post it note is more important than a National Briefing.  
A huge thank you to **toomuchfandom** for beta reading and **katherine_b** for the head slap!

"Good morning Mrs. Quinn," Douglas Stewart, the Secretary of the Navy, said cheerfully coming into his office. An ex-Major in the Marines, he has been stunned when he had been nominated for the position of the Secretary of the Navy considering he was a Democrat and the Republicans controlled the White House and the Senate.

"Good morning Sir," Mary Quinn said politely. Mrs. Quinn had been an executive secretary in the Department of Defense for over 25 years. She had seen a lot of men and one woman occupy the Secretary of the Navy office and Douglas Stewart was by the far the nicest Secretary of the Navy she had worked for. He remembered all the important dates and he always appreciated the extra work she did for him. "Your coffee is on your desk and here are your daily briefs."

"Thank you ," Steward replied taking the of sheaf papers from her hand and a flash of yellow caught his eyes. He looked down at Mrs. Quinn who met his eyes unflinchingly and the words of his predecessor echoed in his mind.

_"If Mrs. Quinn ever gives you a file with a yellow post it note sticking out, read it first. It might not be related to National Security, but it will be important."_

"By the way Sir, you have video conference call in10 minutes," Mrs. Quinn called out before Stewart went into his spacious office.

Stewart sat down and pulled out the file with the yellow post it note. He took a sip of his coffee and started to read. He carefully put down his coffee and read the file again.

"I don't think so Director Sheppard," Stewart said out loud. He quickly finished his coffee before heading to the video conference room.

"Good morning Secretary Stewart, what can I do for you?" NCIS Director Jennifer Sheppard said in a polite voice. She had been startled when Cynthia, her secretary, informed her that the Secretary of the Navy wanted to speak to her this morning.

"You can explain this to me," Stewart snapped holding up a file. "Image my surprise this morning when I read that your Senior Agent, Leroy Jethro Gibbs has resigned from NCIS."

"He told me he was resigning and he handed in his gun and his badge two days ago Sir," Jennifer with a shrug of her shoulders. Several of the MTAC personnel stopped working and listened closely to the conversation. News of Gibbs sudden resignation had burned through NCIS like wild fire. Gibbs' former team had been stunned, Abby Sciuto had locked herself in her lab and Doctor Mallard had made it clear he did not want to talk anyone unless it was work related.

"And you let him walk out the door? " Stewart demanded in a flat voice and the MATC personnel at NCIS winced at the tone of his voice.

"He made it perfectly clear he was resigning from NCIS," Jennifer replied in an indifferent voice. Gibbs had questioned her authority publicly and privately and he had been completely indifferent at her attempts to get him back into bed with her.

"No, he is not Director Sheppard," Stewart snapped at her. " There is no way in Hell I am letting the best agent that NCIS has ever had walk out the door. Effective two days ago, Agent Gibbs is on Administrative Leave until further notice."

"You can't do that," Jennifer protested wildly.

"Oh yes I can, and if I have to, I will bring this matter to the President's attention," Stewart snapped back. "Gibbs saved the President's life a few years ago in case you forgot and the Commander in Chief keeps a very close eye on people who have saved his life. Do you understand me Director Sheppard? Or am I looking for a new Director of NCIS?" The threat hung in the air.

"Yes Sir," Jennifer spat out, her body rigid with anger. Her Senator friend was going to hear about this conversation during lunch this afternoon.

"I'm glad you see it that way Director Sheppard." Stewart said coldly making a gesture behind his back to cut the video link, and Stewart made a mental note to pick up a bouquet flowers for Mrs. Quinn.

End


End file.
